gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 252
We're Sorry is the 252nd episode of the anime series. Introduction Its last episode and Gintama' is going out with a bang. A Gintama clip show! Plot With another year at an end the Yorozuya take to reusing the footage of them sitting around the Kotatsu for the sixth as they prepare to end the show. Having only one thing to say, they’re sorry. So to show this they intend to make amends with everyone they’ve offended in their six years on air by committing Seppuku, of course only Shinpachi will be doing this in order to throw some drama into the last episode as they promise to revive him in other forms later. However there also happens to be the matter of what was shown in last weeks preview, which won’t be shown at all and even Kintoki can be seen to be saying “I’m sorry” during it. So for getting everyone hyped up they apologise. Following this the Shinsengumi show up to say their apologies as well but have trouble on deciding who should apologise and intend to use Yamazaki as a scapegoat, after all Sougo has done nothing to offend anyone at all. However Kondo steps forth to lay himself bare and take responsibility for any offensive stuff that the Shinsengumi has done. After which some of the other characters get a chance to apologise to the camera before the Yorozuya head to the church to confess their sins, unfortunately even in the presence of God they have trouble not throwing up. Kagura realising that they can use sound effects to censor it. Following which we once more get to see some more characters apologise before Katsura takes the stage to show how to apologise, presenting a video of him at the cabaret club that Otae works where he’s really just being a terrible customer. Blaming just about everything on others. After which we get more characters apologising before most of them meet up at the studio, where given the way that the episode has turned out Kagura feels that this has been a complete failure of an apology, with Shinpachi attempting to cover it up and Gintoki convince her otherwise. Presenting a montage of apologies to show that they do apologise, managing to win her over and even turn some scenes that weren’t apologies into apologies at the cost of good scenes. The other characters having seen this decide to just call it quits and either go out drinking or head home, at which point Sorachi himself shows up and gives them a letter. The letter explaining that while the anime may be ending it’s not because of them, nor him being unable to eat fried chicken, or the director getting divorced, it’s because a producer shaved their head and took away their way of aplogising. So when his hair grows back they intend to bring the show back. So with the episode now at an end they apologise that they won’t be able to drop their dirty jokes. Characters *Sakata Gintoki *Shimura Shinpachi *Kagura *Sadaharu *Kondou Isao *Hijikata Toushirou *Okita Sougo *Yamazaki Sagaru *Shimura Tae *Katsura Kotarou *Sarutobi Ayame *Hasegawa Taizou *Tama *Otose *Catherine *Yagyuu Kyuubei *Jugem Jugem *Toujou Ayumu *Tsukuyo *Takasugi Shinsuke *Kijima Matako *Takechi Henpeita *Kawakami Bansai Trivia *The various scenes of Kagura throwing up is reused from Episodes 6, 65, 152 and 187, remastered and cropped in a 16:9 aspect ratio. Category:Episodes Category:Anime Exclusive Episodes